Purple Kiss
by keihihi
Summary: Jackpot hits when Ai came back to his dorm room only to find Natsuki kissing Syo…But Natsuki's glasses are off, that means…Satsuki!
1. Chapter 1

This is my first story and may include some grammar mistakes. Please read and review. Enjoy!

Footsteps were heard in the passage way to Ai, Natsuki and Syo's room. Looks like the strict senpai is back. Syo walks out of the shower and put on his clothes. He walks out of the bathroom only to find Natsuki tossing and tearing papers around. Wait! Natsuki's not wearing his glasses, that means…Satsuki! Away from his site just for 15 minutes and this airhead can cause such a chaos. He can't really trust Natsuki to be alone, can he?

"You're back huh?" Satsuki smirked at him. "Don't give me that look! Natsuki is fine. There's nothing to worry about. Go back!" "The midget dares to order me now? I'll have to teach you a lesson not to meddle with me!" Not giving Syo any chances to run, Satsuki pulled Syo into his arms. He moved his lip to Syo's and finally kissed it.

Ai stand rooted to the ground shocked at the sight before him. He was from a movie shoot only to find his kouhais kissing. "What are you two doing!?" His voice seemed to divert Satsuki's attention to him. Not wasting his precious opportunity, Syo quickly grabbed Natsuki's glasses and put them on Satsuki.

"Why is your face so red, Syo-chan?" Natsuki's innocent face made Syo want to punch it so badly but had to stop the urge. "Isn't today the Piyo-chan fan club gathering?" Ai said breaking the silence before matters could turn for the worst. "You're right! Then I'm off now! Thank you for reminding me Ai-chan senpai! Bye bye!" Natsuki just left innocently. "How can you do this!? Natsuki come backkkkkk!" Syo thought silently while Ai walked in the room. He sat down on bed and turned to face Syo. "Explain." The senpai's monotone voice made shrills run through Syo's spines. "S-S-Satsuki j-just somehow showed up and he…" Talking up to this point, Syo felt his face burned. Aah so embarrassing.

"It's 5 minutes past your scheduled time to sleep. You'll have to do the dishes for the rest of this week as you punishment." What is up to that senpai's brain? He's just gone through that shocking moment and this brat is telling him he is punished? Something wet and warm started slipping down his face. "Everything I do is never correct in your eyes. The fact that I'm even breathing is wrong too! Isn't it?" Syo hiccupped uncontrollably.

"N-no! It's just that you should have just …. Argh! Stop crying Syo. The Syo I knew won't be crying over the small matter." Ai tried his best to comfort Syo but every word he said just worsened the blonde's crying. "It's not a small matter! That's my first kiss! I bet you wouldn't understand my feelings 'cause you're just an artificial intelligence!" The small blonde had loosen all hiss control and stormed off leaving Ai alone.

The cyan haired boy was frozen by the smaller figure's words. He knew that he's an A.I. He knew that no matter how hard he tried, he still can't truly understand humans. He knew that he's different. But deep in his heart…

"You really have to say it right?"

…He hoped one day he'll be able to stand equal with humans and understand all those feelings.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for those who reviewed added to favorite and followed. I'll try to update as fastest as possible.**

The next morning Ai woke up; as he calculated, the top bunk bed is empty. Natsuki is sleeping soundly on the lower bed. Ai started the day by brushing his teeth and washed his face before coming out still in his pajamas. Today is a holiday granted by Shining but Starish have to train to get ready for their Utapri rivals.

"Good morning Aiai/Mikaze-san." The cyan haired boy shook his head to check whether he has hearing problems. The count's sound did not surprise Ai much as Camus is also an early riser, but it was the voice of the other member. Reiji + early morning = ?

According to Ai's data, the chance of Reiji waking up early is 0.005%. The only thing that can make Reiji step out of bed is work and something interesting. Today's a holiday so the only possibility is the second choice. Is Reiji having something up to his sleeve again? He can't really understand humans especially ones like Reiji, a born to be prankster. Thinking back to Reiji's old pranks made Ai shiver. Putting Camus's holy cane (or whatever it is) in the fridge, dying Ranmaru's hair purple when the big eater was asleep, tying him (Ai) back to back with Syo... Ai's face suddenly turned into a tomato when thinking about Reiji's latest prank on him. How can he do such a thing? Syo is too cute to get involved in Reiji's pranks. Aah! He can't classify Syo cute! Although his hand is quite soft, his skin is fair and pinkish, his...

"What in the world can make Aiai blush?" Reiji's voice made Ai turn his attention back on walking in the living room, he sat himself down on the sofa. "Is it Starish's composer? The lady we met that day? The dog outside? The stray cat? Camus? Ranmaru? Or is it Syo?" Hearing this name again made Ai's face reddened. Why does this name have so much influence on him? It's like a buy 1 get 1 free package; whenever he hears Syo's name, he will end up either blushing furiously or smiling like an idiot. And there's also when Satsuki kissed Syo, he felt very angry but it's not just pure anger but some new emotion he couldn't understand.

Sigh, it seems that he needs to find someone to explain to him about these new emotions. Someone with the most experience. If Ai had more choice this person would be at the bottom of the list.

.

.

.

.

Kotobuki Reji...


	3. Chapter 3

**I admit that I have read and love bluebutterfly22's story, but in this story Ai is the seme and he will see things differently compared to in What is love. Ai will learn other new feelings too and Ai is an idol, not a student so love is forbidden (although only hetero relationships are forbidden as Tomochika had mentioned in the manga but in this story Ai understands that all kind of love is forbidden) Actually I got this idea from Syo's route in the game where the Professor asked Haruka, Natsuki and Syo to teach Ai love. So lastly, I just wanted to say that although the aim of the story is quite similar to bluebutterfly22's What is love, Ai will definitely behave and feel different feelings and the incidents that make Ai realize he has feelings for Syo will definitely be different too. Thank you.**

"Why are you staring at me?" Ai just realized that he's been staring at Reiji for too long, he was gathering all his courage just to ask for advice. "Can you give me some advice? "Finally, he said it. "Of course! I'm more than happy to help you!" Hearing Reiji's reply, Ai told Reiji (and Camus) all the feelings he felt and also the frequent blushing. "Aww! Congratulations Aiai! You're in...umm!" Before Reiji could say any further, a half-eaten apple came flying across and straight into Reiji's mouth. "'Morning" This voice belonged to no other but Ranmaru. "Can't you show up normally, Kurosaki?" Camus asked. "It's none of your business. By the way what are you guys talking about?" In reality, Ranmaru was eavesdropping by the door the whole time and was waiting for an appropriate time to show up to prevent Reiji from saying anything stupid. "What are you thinking Ranran?" Reiji took out the apple out of his mouth with the help of Camus.

"I'm hungry. It's Ai's turn to cook breakfast if I'm not mistaken." stated Ranmaru bluntly "I completely forgot! Just give me 10 minutes." Ai walked out of the room despite his curiosity telling him to go back in. He's still curious about what Reiji was about to say but duty must come first.

Back to the 3 senpais...

"It's too fast for Ai to know." It was Ranmaru who started the conversation. "Eeh! Why? He should know what his true feelings are so he won't do anything stupid and regret later." Reiji thought back about his old friend, Aine. He didn't want Ai to end up that way. "You have a point, Kotobuki but I agree with Kurosaki. Mikaze-san is 15. I don't think he'll be able to handle it if you tell him now." said Camus. "In Ai's data base, love is some kind of virus. That explains why he followed Shining's rule so strictly although only hetero relationships are forbidden." Hearing this did not change Reiji's mind. "This is a good chance to make Aiai change his opinion! What if he just realized that he loved Syo when it's too late? From now on, he will surely keep a distance from Syo. That will make Syo thinks Aiai hates him and he will reject Aiai! Maybe Aiai will be too sad and do something stupid, ending himself up like Aine!"

Both Ranmaru and Camus knew that Reiji is still guilty for what happened with Aine but, "We are here to prevent that, Kotobuki. We will not meddle with Mikaze-san's business unless it's too much for him to handle." "You can drop your idol job and change to an author instead. That plot can surely be written further into a romance novel. Ai will not end up like your friend if things go on this way." Ranmaru said sarcastically.

"Sorry to make you guys wait." The cyan haired boy's voice made the other 3 quickly put up their masks. Ai came back with 4 bowls of porridge, enough for all of them. The meal was eaten silently unlike usual. Ai enjoyed this silent too much he hadn't realize something was wrong.

After the meal, Reiji stayed back to do the dishes while the others went back to their room.

"Sorry Myu-chan, Ranran. Not that I don't trust you two, but I trust myself more."

Only if the others were still here, they would see that Reiji had flashed the most mischievous smile ever. But too bad! They are not there! Nothing's stopping the plan! Huhuhuhuhu...


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm back! Sorry for the long wait v_v. This chapter might be a bit short.**

Later that day, Reiji spent hours coming up with a good plan. Every idea he came up with were either too 'fairy tale-like ' or too cheesy. He listed out all of his plans. Soon it ended up as…

1. Syo and Ai going up a Ferris wheel together. [x]

2. Syo gets kidnapped. Ai will be the prince charming riding a white horse and save the day. [x]

3. Syo and Ai trapped in a candle lit room with just a single bed. [x]

4. Syo and Ai…

Reiji read all of the eliminated plans again and sighed. Is this the limit to his brain? Noooo! How can our Rei-chan be called the no.1 prankster if he can't even come up with something fun to kill time good to help his youngest member to have a love life full of rose petals?

Once a perfect idea hit him hard on the head, he didn't let it just past by like the previous ones instead he went to Shining's office to seek approval.

Shining's room…

"Mr. Kotobuki, are you asking me for a permission to give Starish a short vacation?" Shining's unique voice pulled Reiji's attention back to him.

"Yes! Poor Starish is working too hard trying to beat Heavens. Don't worry, Quartet Night will accompany them too." Reiji replied cheerfully not able to hide the mischievous glint from Shining's sharp eyes. Although Shining seems like a carefree old man, he's pretty sharp. Sharp enough to know what Reiji is planning.

"I will approve it on one condition; you will not step over the line and meddle with Mr. Mikaze and Mr. Kurusu's business (too much)."

He can't really underestimate this old man. Shining is just way too sharp. Sharp to the extent he can't hide anything away from Shining.

"Ok, just not too much, not too less." Reiji answered in his usual tone. Shining did not gave a reply which Reiji considered the silence as a yes.

Reiji walked out of the room excitedly like a kid who got a new toy. He can't wipe off the big smile plastered on his face.

Step 1 is now cleared. Shall we move on to the next one?


	5. Chapter 5

That evening while having dinner, everyone ate in silence unlike usual. The reason is because the usual main sound maker kept silent, not speaking even a word since the meal started.

Cring! Cring! Cring!

The sudden noise pulled everyone back from their thoughts. It was Reiji, his spoon clattered with his plate. "Tomorrow we will go camping! Ranran, Myu-chan, Aiai and myself have prepared some activities for you guys too!" Reiji announced cheerfully. The 3 said senpais' were mentally thinking the same thought "when did I plan anything?" but the question is still kept to themselves when Reiji continued the details of the (way too suspicious) camping. "The location will be kept a secret until tomorrow. When you arrive, you will be surprise!"

The word 'surprise' coming out of Reiji's mouth is too dangerous. The 3 senpais, without having to consider a second thought, stood up and dragged Reiji out of the room.

"When did I plan anything?" Ranmaru started the conversation without going out of to the sea. "I guarantee the activities are suuuuper interesting! If I use your guys' name, the kouhais would even be more interested!" Reiji's answer did not satisfy the undying curiosity, but the others knew no matter how hard they try, they would'nt get the answer to their question. So the interrogation stopped.

The next morning…

The senpais are waiting for Starish and Haruka in the living room. The time they agreed to meet at the living room is 9 a.m. The time now is 1 hour before the agreed time. The senpais are here discussing the activities Reiji planned. The activities are …(won't be spoiling my own story XD)

On 9 a.m. sharp, the door opened with a loud bang and 8 figures walked in. Everyone knew that if they were late even just a second, the strict senpai's schedule will be waiting for them.

They travelled by a bus which Shining organized for them. Reiji kept talking nonstop since they took the bus; from usual matters like 'what are we going to do when we arrived' until quite unusual ones like 'I want to see everyone's face when they see the location'. When talking about the second example, you can see that an invisible horn and a tail is present on Reiji's body. Soon they arrived. The location made everyone (except Reiji) jaw dropped and stand rooted to the ground in awe. The location is…

…

Is…

…

Is…

Saotome Gakuen!

**I may be updating very late and not frequent now. My exams are coming and I have very less free time. I'll try to find time and update as quickly as possible. Thank you for all reviews, follows and comments! U_U**


	6. Chapter 6

Reiji led everyone to the music room through the crowd of fan girls. He remembered he told Shining he wanted their arrival to be private. Sigh, an awful bad prank from that old man again.

"Let's play hide and seek!" Reiji announced cheerfully. Everyone sweat dropped at the senpai's childishness. Although they already have an idea that the 'activity' Reiji mentioned will be strange, but Hide and Seek? It's way too … for their thinking. "We'll go by pairs. The oldest pair will be the finder (total age of the 2 members). The last pair to be found will receive a day off!" Reiji continued ignoring the suspicious glares shot by Camus and Ranmaru. They decided the pairs by drawing sticks (which were prepared by Reiji). Starish (excluding Syo) and Haruka picked the sticks they were told to by the prankster senpai. Reiji already explained his plan to them and they were more than pleased to help. The pairs are:

Reiji, Ranmaru

Camus, Cecil

Ai, Syo

Natsuki, Haruka

Ren, Masato

Tokiya, Otoya

The finding pair is Reiji and Ranmaru. "I'll start counting! 1,2,3…." Reiji shouted. Ranmaru had no choice but to close his eyes and control his annoyance. When he was sure everyone walked out of the music room already, he opened his eyes. "What are you up to?" Ranmaru growled. He was sure he already told the man beside him to keep out of Ai and Syo's business, his words are just air right? "Don't worry Ranran. I'm not crossing the line."

Reiji and Ranmaru decided to separate. It would take them the whole day if they were to go together.

Ai's POV

I quickly pulled Syo out of the room after Reiji started counting. I didn't talk to Syo since that day. Syo must be thinking that I'm still angry at him. I can't leave things this way, but I also can't face Syo. How pathetic of me. After many minutes of walking silently without any hiding place in mind, the blonde behind me finally spoke up. "Where are we going?" That is the question I'm also asking myself. Where are we going? "Ranran is so cruel! Leaving indoor places for me. Sigh…" I looked at Syo automatically. He pulled me into the nearest room and pushed me under the table, he himself followed by closely. Our faces are so close together. I can feel Syo's warm breath tickling my neck. The blonde seems to notice it to, he tried to move away but the limited space prevented him to do so. No words came out of our mouths. I'm scared to look into those big round blue orbs. Why am I scared? I don't know too. My eyes seemed to be glued to Syo, can't take my eyes off the face that is more suitable for a girl. Like there's some kind of magic enchanting me, I can't control my body, slowly moved my face towards the blonde. "Wh-wh- what are you doing?" Syo stuttered. I ignored it and continued my actions. I pulled Syo into my arms and…. The sweetness of the kiss can't be described. I don't want this moment to end, want to remain like this as long as possible. The touch left by his lips is so lingering. Wish there'd be a second time….

Normal POV

At the other side of the door stood a certain brunette. Reiji smiled to himself. Although Reiji is this way, he has a mind of a genius. He can guess what happened inside the room, and just by the thought, he can't help by smile slightly. "I've done my part. The rest is your job, Aiai."

**Finally have time to update. This will be the end of the story. But there might be a special chapter, (depending on ****my mood ****I have time or not)**


End file.
